Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to in-store purchasing, and more particularly to facilitating collaborative shopping at one or more stores.
Related Art
Technology has allowed individuals to engage in a variety of collaborative activities. One area where collaboration is still needed, however, is in the area of shopping transactions. Typical shopping transactions, such as grocery shopping, are associated with a single individual, rather than a group. For online transactions, a single user generally has a single shopping cart associated with that user. Traditional shopping experiences prevent people in a same household or in other mutual beneficial relationships from collaboratively shopping with one another.
Thus, there exists a need to improve the process of collaborative shopping.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.